The lifting or lowering of objects up and down a stairway has long been recognized as a problem for those who live in multi-level buildings. Traversing stairways may take considerable effort as stairways typically come in multiple configurations. For example, steps on a stairway may differ from other stairways. Further, each step may differ from one another on the same stairway.
Carrying objects while traversing the stairway may typically require an understanding of these steps even when a user has a full view of those steps. Difficulties may become more pronounced when the steps are obscured by carried objects. Such scenarios may make the user guess the height and width of each step before lifting or lowering themselves. Those not familiar with the set of steps may have further challenges.
While numerous systems have been designed to solve the problem of lifting or lowering individuals from one level to the next, most such systems have been dedicated to the individual and not to objects carried by the individual. These systems are not adapted to handling objects. The present disclosure provides a handrail cargo system and method thereof that removes the need to physically carry objects up and down stairways. Other benefits will become clear from the disclosure provided herein.